Talk:Marcy Reynolds
First and last name Okay, I'm personally satisfied that Marcy Reynolds is the correct name for this character at least during Day 6. In Day 6 4:00am-5:00am, Nadia addresses her directly as Marcy, and she later answers a call by saying "CTU, Reynolds." If there is any doubt about those details, there shouldn't be anymore. – Blue Rook 01:41, 27 March 2008 (UTC)talk Consensus? It doesn't appear that the issue concerning Marci/Marcy and Jackie has been resolved. I have the following thoughts about this (tell me if you have points with any): * If the actress is called a name in an episode and credited as another, we should stick with the name she went by in the episode but note the discrepancy with an asterisk in the appearances table. * Ideally, this situation can be finally dealt with as follows: someone looks at (or a group of people divides the job) each of her episodes and reports what name she is called and if and how she is credited. We can then go through and check to see if she looks different when the name change occurs. * If she goes by one name with one appearance, and then goes by another name with a changed hairstyle and glasses (or whatever it may be), we have no choice but to document that it is two different characters, despite the fact that they both have similar functions and it's the same actor. * If the actress is seen dying in the gas attack, we absolutely have to assume that either Jackie or Marci died, unlike what said at the end of the discussion in 2006 below. * Overall, the article entry is not sufficient as it is currently. I will start going through the scenes of the gassing to figure out if she kicks the bucket. That's my two cents; again, if anyone would like to make points to counter or revise any of them, post away. All I'm doing currently is checking to see if she's killed by the Sentox.– Blue Rook 16:44, 8 June 2007 (UTC)talk : I'm in the process of watching season 5, I'll make sure to get a screencap of her supposed death during said attack, and what her character is like after the attack. SignorSimon 23:25, 4 January 2008 (UTC) 2006 The woman in that photo isn't Jackie. Jackie died when CTU was gassed.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by , on 11:13, 26 April 2006 :It is the same actress Marci Michelle, and I believe that she looks exactly the same, only this one has glasses and stright hair. - Willo ::Is she credited as Marci, or called that by accident? - Xtreme680 09:41, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :::WEIRD. Her IMDb page (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1629518/filmoseries#tt0285331) isn't much help. Should we have a page for Marci and one for Jackie? If they look different, they could each have their own page, right? Same actress, but a different set of appearances and possibly a different status? Sounds like they should be separated. -Kapoli 10:05, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Marci Michelle is definitely credited as "Marci" in Day 5 12:00am-1:00am (not Jackie like the IMDb says). However, she is not credited in either of the two episodes where the nerve gas killed people in CTU, so I dunno where the idea that she's dead came from. --StBacchus 12:09, 11 May 2006 (UTC) So where did "Jackie" come from, then? IMDb? Obviously, that's not a reliable source of information. As a matter of fact, neither or the damn episode credits. Remember Erica Farrell? --Proudhug 14:11, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, I deleted the first half of this season from the TiFaux, so I don't have credits for Marci Michelle's other appearances this season. I can check the credits for season 4 when I get back from work, though. I did take a look at Day 4 3:00am-4:00am and Day 4 4:00am-5:00am, and she's only credited as "Female CTU Worker." So if someone could check out the other three Day 5 episodes, and I'll do the other two in season 4, maybe we can finally get to the bottom of this! --StBacchus 23:38, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Aha! In Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm, Maryanne Taylor calls her "Jackie." However, she was not credited in that episode. In season 5, she does change outfits and hairstyles from the morning to the afternoon, but considering how Jamey and Sherry changed in season 1, I don't think that counts as evidence. I suggest that we call Marci Michelle's collected season 4 appearances "Jackie" and her collected season 5 appearances "Marci," unless someone finds out that she was credited differently in season 5. --StBacchus 09:52, 12 May 2006 (UTC) : Like I said with the "Erica Farrell" thing, the end credits can't be trusted. Since she was referred to as "Jackie" on screen and "Marci" in the credits, her article should be called "Jackie". Unless we vote that these are two different characters, but there's no in-episode information that supports that, is there? --Proudhug 13:35, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe she is usually credited as 'Jackie', even in a couple Season 5 episodes (check tv.com--they usually have very accuriate credits). Chloe, however, calls her Marci in the episode she is credited as such. - Willo 68.51.66.17 18:58, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::TV.com lists her as CTU Worker in early season 5, while the IMDb lists her consistently as Jackie. Really, Chloe calls her by name? I totally missed that. Meanwhile, in Day 5 4:00am-5:00am, she's credited as "HS Staffer Marci". Which makes absolutely no sense, since she was Marci before Homeland Security was a glint in the writers' collective eye. --StBacchus 12:44, 16 May 2006 (UTC) I'm Pretty sure 'Jackie' and 'Marci' are intended to be different characters, just played by the same actress. I'm pretty sure Marci Michelle has portrayed many different extra roles in the show, she was also an (uncredited) CTU Nurse in Season 3. Marci Micelle who is a stunt actress also portrayed a woman being killed by the nerve gas, wearing the same clothes and hairstyle as Jackie, and i'm pretty sure she also had another role as a stunt actress in the Sunrise Hills Mall. Even if that wasn't meant to be her, all CTU analyists except Chloe were laterly dismissed, and for continity purposes, they gave her a new outfit and hairstyle, and she was credited as 'DHS Staffer Marci'.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by , on 08:27, 25 July 2006 The fact that she's played an FBI Agent in Day 7 named Marci (with the exact same duties as Marcy and Jackie) leads me to believe the writers or producers decided to make her character a running gag. ( 08:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC)) Image categories for Marcy and Danny CTU staffers? You guys can be the judge but I think it's rather well deserved seeming how they're recurring characters, background or not.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:32, June 20, 2015 (UTC)